Thiopeptin is a group of sulfur-containing peptide antibiotic which is isolated from the fermentation broth of Streptomyces tateyamensis. The antibiotic is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,587 to Miyari et al along with the preparation thereof by microbiological fermentation. The compound is described as having utility as a growth permittent, particularly in fowl and swine. Thiopeptin is also described as having utility in the prevention of lactic acidosis, a digestive disorder in ruminants, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,732 to Muir et al.
Rumensin is the sodium salt of monensin and monesin is isolated from the fermentation broth of Streptomyces cinnamonensis. The compounds are described as antiprotozoal, antibacterial and antifungal agents, as a coccidiostat in chickens, and as a feed additive. The compound is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,568 to Haney et al.